


Oh Satan

by Blozzom_s



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley loves Aziraphale, I can't think of more labels, M/M, ineffable bureaucracy (mention), lilith is a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blozzom_s/pseuds/Blozzom_s
Summary: Crowley is nervous about meeting Aziraphale's mother.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Oh Satan

**Author's Note:**

> first fic and English is not my language. sorry for the mistakes :c

Crowley wanted the earth to swallow him up and spit him out somewhere other than Aziraphale's home. There were not many things that made him as nervous as he is now, the last time he experienced a similar feeling was when his pet duck ruined his sister's bee stuffed animal. But the fact that his legs were shaking and that his hands could not stay still was something annoying, just thinking about how stupid he must look made him let out a groan of frustration that did not go unnoticed by his companion

"Crowley my mother is going to love you, dear."

Oh Satan. It was so bad that he considered praying

Aziraphale could be synonymous with Angel, he is a walking being of light and innocence who had taken an interest in Crowley ... someone who is the opposite of him. Crowley knew that Aziraphale lived alone with his mother, he had seen her at school several times, they had not spoken but he perceived her as an intelligent and sweet woman, although from what his father told, of the few meetings he attended, he said: that she was someone annoying

He just hoped she didn't know him, as he didn't have the best reputation - he was late for class, his grades weren't the best (he wasn't a bad student though), and the antics played by his siblings sometimes dragged him down. (sometimes because at other times he got into trouble alone)

He forgot what I was thinking when he noticed that they had already arrived at the house

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit

"Crowley, relax"

Was his nervousness evident? What if he was ridiculous? Or did he stutter? Why was Aziraphale so calm ?!

"Yes, Angel. I'm fine, let's go"

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot idiot, idiot

Good, Crowley. Just put into practice what you rehearsed this morning, what's the worst that could happen? What forbids him to see you? If it's the worst, but he was smarter and thought of countless plans where he would escape with Aziraphale to a cabin and they would dedicate themselves to the ducks.

[...]

In the multiple disastrous scenarios he never imagined that everything would turn out well. Crowley noticed that very apart from physical features Aziraphale and her mother also shared being warm and very kind. The woman admitted that she had wanted to meet him ever since Aziraphale had told her about that handsome boy with dark glasses from her religion class.

He prayed his angel hadn't told him that he too had fallen asleep in class.

To his surprise, Aziraphale's cheeks were slightly pink from that confession his mother had told him months ago, they both laughed and the blonde didn't find it funny. They had a good lunch, discussed various topics until the woman offered Crowley to see Aziraphale's albums when he was little. It was something Crowley didn't know he needed until he said it.

"God, how late. I think it's time for Crowley to go home" said a very red Aziraphale

"But I- "

"Oh Crowley is right. I don't want you to go home at night.

"I'm going to walk you home, I'll be back soon"

"It was nice meeting you, Crowley!"

"I, the photo- it was also a pleasure!" I did not know when he had got up from the table but he was already at the door with Aziraphale

[...]

They were saying goodbye to a few streets from Crowley's house because the redhead had not told his father that he was dating someone and did not want him to find out from the neighbors.

"You already met my mother, I think I should ..."

"No need" Crowley interrupted him knowing where Aziraphale was going "My father is very ... jealous? Annoyed? ... ah, immature, I don't think that's a good idea."

"But-"

"I love you but I know him, he would make a scene and everything would go wrong and they would call the police and maybe ..."

"Yes, I understand" Crowley hurt to deny something to her Angel but she also wanted to last with her so it was better that her father did not find out. Crowley gave him one last kiss and went home.

[...]

It had been a couple of weeks since that and neither of them brought up the topic that had already been forgotten. It was Friday and found two young men after class to go to the house of Crowley to the movies because for the first time in months the house was alone.

"Dad took Lilith to his Girl Scout meeting, Beelzebub is making someone's life miserable and Hastur is in detention ... so we have the house to ourselves," He said flirtatiously and putting his fingers on the blonde's chest

"Even better, we won't have interruptions in the movie."

"Yeah, the movie, sure. Why don't you go upstairs and lie on the bed while I make the popcorn?" Crowley was already leading Aziraphale up the stairs.

"Don't you want help?"

"Angel, I appreciate that you volunteer but the truth is that you would finish them before reaching the room" with that and more insistence from the redhead Aziraphale decided to go up.

Once he made sure Aziraphale was in the room, he went into the kitchen, took off his tight pants, and served himself some popcorn because he didn't want Aziraphale to put aside his seduction strategy because he wanted popcorn. When they were ready, he served them and left them on the table while he went downstairs to the basement to find the sweater the Angel had lent him days before.

[...]

A tall and well-dressed man entered the house, everything was so calm and calm for his liking, apart from the fact that he did not know the word calm at all because he was the father of four children. He went to the kitchen where he found a large bowl with popcorn, took it and it was that the living room, a few minutes a little girl with wild hair entered the house with a wheelbarrow full of cookies of different flavors, stood in front at him with a frown

"Daddy "

"I know I said I would wait for you, but if I had I wouldn't have made you popcorn," he showed her the large bowl and the girl forgot the reason for her anger.

"And how was your day with the cookies?" I ask already sitting on the couch with her

"I didn't sell them like you told me"

"That's my girl" the girl smiled with her cheeks full of food

"What happened to the bowl of ...!" Crowley, who was heading into the room with one of his father's wine bottles, two glasses and something else, was surprised to see his father and sister in the room.

"They were somewhat burned" the father commented to ease the anger of his son "What are you wearing?

Crowley felt shame run through his body as his father and sister watched him closely with the sweater reaching to his thighs.

"Dad, can I borrow your cell phone?" the girl managed to pronounce

"Yes little girl" She takes a picture of Crowley who was still ashamed and wanting to be swallowed by the earth

"Why two drinks?" The eldest in the room asked, already coming out of his shock and knew something was wrong.

"to take twice ...?"

"You never wear a sweater and this is huge for you" she got up and walked towards him with a straight face and not a hint of amusement.

"You don't know what I like, it's warm too"

"Oh my satan, is there someone else home, right?"

"Not!"

"It's in your room, right?"

Out of nowhere, Crowley's father took the bowl of popcorn and tossed it to his son in a distraction manner as he walked up the stairs.

"Dad, I can explain!" before I could enter, the door was locked with a lock "OPEN THE DOOR

Lilith sighed and went upstairs with the wheelbarrow full of cookies in case one of her brothers came and ate them. When he got to the top, he took out some keys and offered them to Crowley, who seemed on the verge of collapse not knowing what to do.

"Use the key, genius," he gave her the room key, but on his nerves, Crowley dropped it as he tried to open the door.

"Go away, you're not doing anything right" the girl opened the door and Crowley ran in

Lilith walked in curious as to how this would end. Upon entering, he saw his father sitting with a baseball bat in front of a frightened boy, tied to a chair and with something in his mouth that prevented him from speaking, on the other hand there was Crowley who did not know whether to take his father's bat, untie Aziraphale or put on his pants. The redhead felt bad when he saw Aziraphale and went for him

"What kind of knots are these?"

"Never underestimate me in bondage" the man said proudly, Crowley replied only "Iugh" at the sincerity of his father

"what is that?" the little girl did not understand

"Nothing, honey. But let's go back to what we were: what's your name boy?"

"Mhmm!"

"Well, hmm, what are your intentions with my son?"

"Dad's name is Aziraphale and stop scaring him" Crowley took the piece of cloth from the blonde that his father used to silence him and threw it somewhere in the room

"He's not scared, we're just getting to know each other, right?" He pointed the baseball bat in the direction of the blond who just nodded quickly "See? Now, Aziraphale, why are you here in Crowley's room?"

"We agreed to see a movie"

"I also told that lie, look for something better."

"Lie? What lie?"

"when I wanted to fuck someone"

"No, we weren't going to do that ... we were just going to see movies."

Lucifer looked at Crowley and Crowley looked at Aziraphale

"No Angel, we weren't going to see movies" Crowley was sure he could die of embarrassment

"So ..." then he noticed the clothes his partner was wearing and his face turned red

"You look like a strawberry" laughed the older one

"LEAVE IT DAD."

Lilith sighed tired that there was nothing interesting, she handed Crowley a pair of scissors he used to cut the rope

"No, you're not leaving here, maybe I'm not making myself understood but ... you two were alone, my son in those clothes and if he hadn't arrived, what would have happened?

"I would have had such a good time"

"Crowley!" Aziraphale reprimanded him in shame

"Good, sorry. What do you want to let us go?"

"You know how things work in this house"

Crowley groaned, of the few house rules, this was the most hated. If she wanted her father to forget what she had done, she had to tell her something about her brothers. He's basically a snitch. She didn't like it, but what she liked the least was that her brothers would make her life miserable for it.  
Also, if he refused they would punish him and his father would make his life hell, get angry, keep him out of the house, not include him in pizza nights and much more.

"Well"

"You must tell me-

"Yeah, yeah I know ... Ehm, Hastur failed math"

"And four other subjects, everyone knows that. I know you can do better"

"There is one but I don't know if I should ..."

"Crowley, do you want me to forget about what happened here? Tell me"

"If something happens to me, take care of my pet", after saying that to Aziraphale, Crowley confessed "Beelzebub is dating Gabriel".

"Be more specific"

"the one who goes out for a run every morning"

"plus

"the guy you almost ran over while drunk"

"¡That idiot!… What the hell is Beelz thinking? This is not possible, I have to go but first, do you know where your sister is?"

"Behind the school grounds" and with that Crowley was deemed dead

"Lilith! Let's go find your sister and bring your bat."

"Yes daddy!"

Once they heard the front door close, the redhead hugged Aziraphale thinking how stupid it had been to bring him home, the angel must have hated him for the bad time he had put him through, he must have wanted her to get away from him, but got laughs from Aziraphale

"Now I understand why you didn't want me to come to your house"

"I'm sorry for what I put you through Angel"

"Excuse me? Crowley, I'm sorry, you got in big trouble because of me."

"Well, I must have imagined it because my dad would never waste his time selling cookies. Now I will have to find a safe place to sleep and if possible with one eye open."

"If you want you can stay with me for the rest of the week, I don't think my mother would mind the idea of having you home. But we would have to share a bed."

"I like the idea"

"And I like the way my sweater looks on you."


End file.
